Hairy Scary and Mr. Hyde
After the Ghostly Trios kicked Hairy Scary out of the manor, Boris and Natasha gave him the formula from Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde to be on their side to capture Casper and Kat. Plot Once upon a time in Whipstaff Manor, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Casper and Kat are being all of the pranks by Hairy Scary because he is a trickster but the Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) came and they are not very happy with Hairy Scary because they keep asking him for a thousand time to stay away from Casper so they grabbed Hairy and then they tied him and then they throw him out of the Manor and tell him not to come back again. Poor Hairy Scary because he been punished for tricking everyone and when Boris and Natasha came and they see Hairy Scary is crying so he has a brillant idea to join Boris and Natasha as he can team up with them to get rid of Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper. Later Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat went out and drive around to visit Karen’s grandfather for some tea and that gives Boris, Natasha and Hairy an idea so they change direction and then they lead to the wrong house and Boris disguise himself as Karen’s grandfather as he welcomed the gang in and he then tell them stay in the dinner room while he went to the kitchen to get the tea started. In the kitchen, Boris and Natasha realized that there are no tea but potions so they have to make them to look like tea. After that they have to test Hairy Scary to drink look liked tea but after Hairy Scary drink it he has turned into “The Ghost of Mr. Hyde” just like Dr. Jekyll turns into Mr. Hyde from the 1886 novel book, “Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde” so the Ghost of Mr. Hyde begins to capture Casper and Kat and stealing them away. Boris and Natasha realizes that house belongs to Dr. Jekyll and they trick the gang into going into it. Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen realizes that there’s something familiar about that ghost of Mr. Hyde so they have to find out who that is and save Casper and Kat. Meanwhile Boris and Natasha are waiting for Hairy Scary/The Ghost of Mr. Hyde to bring the victims to them but he has his own plan to get rid of Casper and Kat by putting them in the cage so he and the spies will have the next completed plan. Meanwhile in Whipstaff Manor, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen warns the immortal sorceresses about the ghost of Mr. Hyde kidnapping Casper and Kat so he will put them in the cage but Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun told them that is not just the ghost of Mr. Hyde because Hairy Scary has turning into a monster since a scientist Dr. Henry Jekyll has drinks a potion-like serum and he has turning himself into Mr. Edward Hyde in the past but Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen didn’t realize it’s Hairy Scary all of the time so they must go downstairs and warn the Ghostly Trios immediately. When Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen told the Ghostly Trios everything, they got very upset and turn red so they have to stop Hairy Scary/The Ghost of Mr. Hyde immediately. Boris, Natasha and Hairy Scary/The Ghost of Mr. Hyde are arguing about kidnapping Casper and Kat and they are supposed to working together but the Ghost of Mr. Hyde told them that some Mr. Hyde can work alone so he set a light on TNNT next to the cage that Casper and Kat are in when the Ghostly Trios show up with angry faces at Hairy Scary/The Ghost of Mr. Hyde and they scared him and he ran away. Ming-Huaxing, Bei-Shanying and Ka-Lun appears with their magic and they said the magic words to change Hairy Scary back to himself “Siddah sat samanya vikara prstham ca avrtta.” Then Hairy got changed back to himself again and he didn’t know what happened to him. The Ghostly Trios told him that he has stolen Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde's formula but Boris and Natasha told them that they are the one who gave him the formula so they scare those two villains away. After that, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen rescues Casper and Kat from the cage and then they saved them from getting exploded from the cage. After that Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat hope Hairy Scary learn his lesson for team up with their rivals and also taking the serum from a scientist so Hairy’s next punishment is doing a lesson for the bad work at the great hall to do some kitchen jobs immediately. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen and the Ghostly Trios are so glad that Casper and Kat are both okay so they all went back home to Whipstaff Manor and they all live happily ever after! The End! Category:Season 2 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:The Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show episodes